


So you think I can't be dominant?

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [4]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: Stereotypical Matthew is a cinnamon roll...or is he.Its a drabble, Its matthewx F-reader.
Relationships: Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru/Reader
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	So you think I can't be dominant?

**Author's Note:**

> You were talking to a friend about how you wished matthew would be more dominant... you didn't think he'd act on it...

The last thing on your mind was the phone conversation as he dragged his tongue up your folds. His nails dig into your thighs as you try to squirm away from his touch. 

“Aww what's wrong…? Where's that cocky act gone now…?”

You attempt a rebuttal, only to have a moan ripped from your throat, your legs shake as you dig your fingers into Matthew's hair.

“Matthew- ngggh” 

A deep chuckle came from the incubus as he sucked a welt on your inner thigh, your hips rolled into his mouth as your thighs began to squeeze his head closer to you. Your orgasm rolled over you as desperation makes you try to grip anything, you finger lock into his hair as you cum all over his face.

A soft whine erupts from you as you shakily breathe out. “Matthew-” 

He pulls your body up the bed and guides you on your knees,”aww you think this is over” his hand cups your chin and lifts your face to his before giving you a chaste kiss and smiling, ”not quite”

His lips meet your neck as your head is thrown back in a little moan, his fingers trace your side and caress your nipples. Lowering his head to take one in his mouth, teeth grazing your nipple and fingers massaging your clit.

“Does that feel good baby?”

You don't care. your focus on the feeling of his fingers in your pussy, grinding on his fingers and dragging your nails along his back. Matthews fingers slide in and out of you as he slowly massages your clit with his thumb. 

Matthew pushes your body down and slips his fingers out of you and he pulls off his underwear. Climbing on top of you and rubbing his cock against your sensitive clit, pushing the head in slightly before pulling out. 

“You want me to fuck you?” you whimper and follow it with a small “please-”

Matthew grabs his cock and keeps teasing you, convincing you he was gonna slip it inside you and then sliding it up to your clit. He chuckles before pushing his cock all the way inside you.

“Is this what you wanted?” 

He thrusts harder the room filling with moans and slapping skin, you ass bouncing off him as he fucks you his mouth by your ear as he groans into your ear. Your back arches as another orgasm engulfs your body. 

“ _ Zecaeru- _ ” 

You pussy constricting as he brings you over the edge by teasing your clit with his thumb as he fucked you. Digging his nails into your hips as he's brought to the edge rolling his hips as his cock pulses inside of you and he fills you groaning in your ear.

You softly moan as you feel him still inside you. You both lay there for a few moments skin sticking and heavy breathing. His arms loosely wrapped around your side as he laces his fingers in yours.

“Sooo…?” he chuckled.

“Fine fine, you can be dominant...ish” you smirked into his neck.

He looked at you and sat up before thrusting his hips back into you. 

“We’ll see…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ill just leave this here and walk back to my corner of shame.


End file.
